Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern manufacturing apparatus, a pattern manufacturing method, and a pattern manufacturing program.
Description of the Related Art
In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of irradiating, with light, a photomask on which a circuit pattern is formed, and exposing the circuit pattern on a board.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-194253